Richie Rich (1980 TV Series)
Richie Rich is a Saturday morning animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and broadcast on ABC from November 8, 1980 to September 1, 1984, based upon Harvey Comics character of the same name. The series shared time slots with Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, The Little Rascals, Pac-Man and Monchhichis over its original four-year broadcast run. In 1988, the series was re-broadcast as part of the weekend/weekday programming block The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Plot This show details the various adventures of Richie Rich, his family, and his friends. Segments Richie Rich's adventures are sorted into different segments: * Richie Rich Riches – This segment deals with threats to the Rich family or more specifically Richie. * Richie Rich Treasure Chest – Segments that revolve around Dollar and/or Cadbury. * Richie Rich Gems – Short segments for humor like the Wing Dings of Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines. * Richie Rich Zillion Dollar Adventures – This segment deals with Richie Rich and his friends fighting master criminals, aliens, and other threats to the world. Adaptation changes The animated series took a number of liberties from the original comics: * Richie is depicted as slightly older, inconsistently voiced as a child between 10 and 13, and wears a red sweater with a large "R" on the front as well as long trousers. In the comics, he wears a black suit with a red bow tie and short pants. * Gloria is shown as the same age as Richie and wears a white long-sleeved blouse, purple sweater or sweater vest and purple mini skirt. * Dollar is more anthropomorphized with Walter Mitty-like fantasies. * Irona the Robot Maid is given a greater presence in the series with additional duties as Richie's personal bodyguard as seen in the "Zillion Dollar Adventures" segments. To fulfill that role, Irona can convert her body into various alternative modes as necessary. For instance, the moment she receives a summons from Richie, she would change her body into a jet plane mode and immediately fly to the boy. Broadcast history Richie Rich was originally broadcast in these following formats on ABC: *'The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show' (November 8, 1980 – September 18, 1982) *'The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show' (September 25, 1982 – September 3, 1983) *'The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show' (September 10, 1983 – September 1, 1984) It later aired on CBS as reruns from January 11 to August 30, 1986, and then again from November 15 to December 27, 1986. Episodes Season 1 * Aired as part of the The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show Season 2 * Aired as part of the The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show Season 3 * Aired as part of the The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show Season 4 * Aired as part of the Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show * Only Zillion Dollar Adventures were produced for this season. Cast * Dick Beals – Reggie Van Dough * Bill Callaway – Professor Keanbean * Nancy Cartwright – Gloria Glad * Joan Gerber – Irona the Robot Maid, Mrs. Rich * Christian Hoff – Pee Wee, Freckles * Stanley Jones – Mr. Rich, Cadbury the Butler * Sparky Marcus – Richie Rich * Robert Ridgely - Collector * Frank Welker – Dollar the Dog, Dr. Blemish, Suavo Additional voices * Jered Barclay * Ed Begley, Jr. * Susan Blu * Rodger Bumpass * Victoria Carroll * Brian Cummings * Al Fann * Laurie Faso * John Findlater * Ernest Harada * Paul Kirby * Allan Lurie * Jim MacGeorge * Tress MacNeille * Dave Madden * Adele Malis-Morey * Kenneth Mars * Chuck McCann * Sidney Miller * Phil Proctor * Stanley Ralph Ross * R.J. Segall * Hal Smith * John Stephenson * Kris Stevens * Andre Stojka * Robert Strom * Jimmy Weldon Production credits Season one * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Don Jurwich * Directors: Ray Patterson, George Gordon, Rudy Zamora * Story Supervision: Ray Parker * Executive Story Consultant: Myles Wilder * Story Editor: Norman Maurer * Story: John Bradford, Tom Dagenais, John Dunn, Mark Evanier, Paul Haggis, Bob Kurtz, Jeff Maurer, Joan Maurer, Michael Maurer, Norman Maurer, Bob Ogle, Tom Yakutis * Story Direction: John Dunn, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Emilie Kong, Bob Ogle, Dick Sebast, Don Sheppard, Howard Swift, Roy Wilson * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Don Jurwich * Assistant to the Recording Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Dick Beals, Bill Callaway, Nancy Cartwright, Al Fann, Joan Gerber, Christian Hoff, Joyce Jameson, Stanley Jones, Casey Kasem, Sparky Marcus, Alan Oppenheimer, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Arthur Leonardi, Robert Schaffer * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Charles Grosvenor, Willie Ito, Scott Shaw, Sandra Young * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Floyd Norman, Scott Shaw * Layout: Cosmo Anzilotti, Dale Barnhart, Charles Grosvenor, Ray Jacobs, Jack Manning, Phil Ortiz, Tony Rivera * Animation: Tom Ray * Checking and Scene Planning: Larry Smith * Xerography: Roy Lim * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Camera: Gary Smith Donna Wilson * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Sandusky * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Sue Brown, Katherine MacKenzie * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Sound by: Glen Glenn PAP * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Margaret Loesch * A HANNA BARBERA PRODUCTION * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Season two * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Oscar Dufau * Story Editors: Mark Evanier, Jack Mendelsohn * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: George Gordon, Bob Hathcock, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison, Bill Hutten * Story: Sharman Divono, Jack Enyart, Paul Haggis, Gorden Kent, Michael Maurer, J. Kenneth Rotcop, David Schwartz, Matt Uitz * Story Direction: Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Larry Latham, Mario Piluso, Jim Simon, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Jared Barclay, Richard Beals, Ed Begley, Jr., Susan Blu, Rodger Bumpass, Bill Callaway, Nancy Cartwright, Victoria Carroll, Brian Cummings, Al Fann, Laurie Faso, John Findlater, Joan Gerber, Ernest Harada, Christian Hoff, Joyce Jameson, Stanley Jones, Paul Kirby, Allan Lurie, James MacGeorge, Tress MacNeille, Dave Madden, Adele Malis-Morey, Sparky Marcus, Kenneth Mars, Chuck McCann, Sidney Miller, Philip Proctor, Robert Ridgely, Stanley Ralph Ross, R.J. Segall, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Kris Stevens, Andre Stojka, Robert Strom, Jimmy Weldon, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Geofrey Darrow, Alice Hamm, Gabriel Hoyos, Skip Morgan, Christopher Otsuki, Scott Shaw, Takashi * Layout: Barry Bunce, John Kricfalusi, Floyd Norman, Joel Seibel, Leo Sullivan, Gary Terry, Dean Thompson * Sound Direction: Dick Olson, Joe Wachter * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Mike Bradley, Mary Gleason, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch and Jayne Barbera * A HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTION * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. See also * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show * The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show DVD release On May 20, 2008, Warner Home Video released The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume 1 on DVD in Region 1.